In the last few years certain fast food restaurants have installed outdoor playgrounds for use by their juvenile patrons. The most popular item in the area has been a spiral slide. Children can, and do, fall from the slide and this can result in injury . . . which, in contemporary America, means somebody gets sued. Similar problems beset public playgrounds. The U.S. Consumer Protection Commission established standards for protection from serious injury in a 10 foot fall. Up to now no surface (bark, sand, etc.) could meet the standards. ln view of mounting litigation it appeared many playgrounds would be closed unless suitable protection could be devised.